


Therapeia

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Geth, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Комедия абсурда. У многих людей бывают фобии стоматологов, но не всем везет встретить стоматолога, который готов с ними разбираться. AU к Вселенной «Startrek: into Darkness». Кем только не представляли Хана... А этот образ, как мне кажется, ему невероятно идет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Therapeia. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Просто шутка. Мне она доставила огромное удовольствие.

Элли пришла чуть раньше назначенного времени, и теперь в нерешительности топталась у двери со скромной табличкой «Доктор Х. Н. Сингх», чувствуя, как с каждой минутой в ней нарастает не просто стремление удрать, а огромное, тотальное и всепоглощающее стремление удрать. Прямо сейчас. Куда угодно. Хотя бы на консультацию к профессору Хиггсу, – тезке знаменитого бозона и столь же неуловимому, как его космический однофамилец. Полтора часа запутанных физических формул казались не слишком плохой альтернативой плановому профилактическому визиту к стоматологу, в особенности, учитывая тот факт, что ее личный врач – старая и полуслепая мисс Фрикс, которую всегда хватало лишь на то, чтобы вежливо спросить Элли, как она себя чувствует, провести беглый осмотр и сделать запись в карте, так некстати ушла в отпуск, направив ее вместо себя, – Элли еще раз взглянула на табличку, – к какому-то индийцу. Элли прижала ладони ко лбу. «Мигранты являются одним из главных социальных, экономических и политических вызовов современной Британии», – ни к селу ни к городу пронеслось у нее в голове. Элли приглушенно застонала и дала себе слово досдать, наконец, в ближайшие две недели все эссе и лабораторные работы по социологии и вообще рассчитаться с университетом по всем академическим долгам.

Она с тоской посмотрела на табличку. Быть может, увидев ее покорность и старательность, высшие силы сжалятся над ней, и этого Х. Н. Сингха не будет на месте...

В этот момент дверь отворилась, и из кабинета вышел тщедушный юноша с лицом офисного клерка, – должно быть, предыдущий пациент. Мимоходом глянув на Элли, он отвернулся и, оставив дверь приоткрытой, ушел. Это означало, что убраться домой, сославшись на отсутствие доктора, не удастся. Какое невезение. Элли в сомнении замерла, не в силах заставить себя зайти.

– Не стойте у дверей, входите, – раздался изнутри негромкий низкий голос, и Элли решила, что нужно нырять. Будь что будет.

Войдя и плотно притворив за собой дверь, Элли развернулась и увидела высокого черноволосого мужчину со светлыми глазами, в белом халате и маске. В руках у него была серая офисная папка.

– Добрый день. Проходите, прошу вас. – любезно сказал он и указал на большое зубоврачебное кресло кремового цвета позади себя. Элли, чувствуя, как у нее начинается кружиться голова от страха, но твердо решившая не сдаваться, обошла доктора, проследовала в предложенном направлении, и села на самый краешек кресла.

– Устраивайтесь поудобнее, не смущайтесь, – рассеянно проговорил доктор Сингх, пролистывая папку. Пробежав глазами пару страниц, он кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и, захлопнув папку, обернулся к ней. – Кажется, мы с вами не знакомы, – произнес он и стянул маску вниз. Из-под маски появились острые скулы и полные резко очерченные губы.

– Доктор Сингх, – он протянул ей руку, и Элли, с трудом понимая, что делает, пожала ее.

– Элли... Элис Бертон, – сдавленно проговорила она и от души понадеялась, что ее состояние не заметно со стороны.

– Да, помню, вы – пациентка мисс Фрикс, – кивнул доктор Сингх. – она говорила мне о вас и еще нескольких пациентах, которыми просила меня заняться. Ваша медицинская карта у вас с собой?

– Я... Да. – Элли перевела взгляд на папку в своих руках – она была абсолютно такой же, как та, которую только что листал доктор, и Элли смутно помнила, что получила ее у стойки регистратуры.

– Отлично, – он потянулся к ней и, взяв у нее папку, принялся изучать последние записи.

– Пульпит верхней левой пятерки, – доктор поднял глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. – Проблемы? Реакция на горячее и холодное? Острая боль?

Элли молча покачала головой.

– Прекрасно, значит, вы пришли вовремя. Такие вещи нельзя запускать. Уверен, мисс Фрикс вам говорила.

– Я... – Элли прочистила горло, – мисс Фрикс сказала, что, возможно...

– Да-да, она звонила мне, – доктор Сингх, сделав какие-то пометки в папке, вновь натянул маску и, повернувшись к Элли, потянулся к лампе над ее головой.

– Вы не знаете, мисс Фрикс долго будет в отъезде? – слабым голосом спросила Элли, чувствуя, как силы покидают ее.

Доктор пожал плечами.

– Понятия не имею. Она просила заменить ее в течение четырех недель. Возможно, кроме меня, у нее есть еще какая-то подстраховка.

Элли глубокомысленно кивнула. Едва ли она слышала хоть слово. Она смотрела, как доктор натягивает перчатки, автоматически отмечая, как молочно-белый латекс второй кожей обтягивает удлиненные кисти и тонкие чувствительные пальцы.

Возможно, он делал что-то еще, но Элли была слишком занята своими мыслями, чтобы замечать такие мелочи.

– А вы иностранец? – неожиданно выпалила она.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее.

– Нет. С чего вы взяли?

Элли указала на дверь.

– Там написано «Х. Н. Сингх.» Не похоже на типично английское имя.

– Ах, это, – доктор улыбнулся. – Нет, я уроженец Британии. Мои родители приехали сюда сорок лет назад, – из Индии, но я появился на свет уже здесь, в Соединенном королевстве. Мой отец индус, а мать – британка. От нее я унаследовал европейскую внешность, а от отца – горячий восточный нрав, – весело закончил он.

Какого черта он столько болтает, измученно подумала Элли.

– А имя у вас индийское или английское? – чтобы поддержать разговор, спросила она. – Харлан? Харрис? – Она сглотнула. – Х-хантер?

– Нет-нет. Отец консервативен, и, несмотря на переезд в другую страну, остается верен традициям родины до конца, – доктор отвечал, параллельно рассматривая пузырьки и баночки, расставленные на столике на колесах перед ним, осматривая инструменты, открывая и закрывая контейнеры. – Меня зовут Хан.

– О, – протянула Элли, – красиво.

– Да, это действительно хорошее имя, – сдержанно подтвердил он. – Я прошу прощения, но на сегодняшний вечер мне пришлось отпустить медсестру. У нее обнаружились какие-то срочные дела, – поморщился он. – По счастью, в данном случае я могу обойтись без нее. Вы ведь не против?

Элли молча помотала головой и подумала, что если он скажет еще хоть слово, она закричит.

– Прекрасно. – казалось, он совсем не замечает, что с ней происходит, и Элли никак не могла решить, хорошо это или плохо. 

– Прошу вас, переместитесь, пожалуйста, чуть ниже, – донесся до нее голос доктора. Элли напряженно посмотрела на него.

– Так вам будет удобнее, – пояснил он, берясь за стоматологическое зеркало и зонд.

Элли сползла на пару сантиметров в кресле и почувствовала, что еще немного, и она начнет задыхаться. В отчаянии она подняла глаза на врача.

– Мисс Бертон, с вами все в порядке? – удивленно спросил он.

Элли мысленно чертыхнулась. Да, конечно, она готова хоть сейчас отправиться на бал к королеве. Идиот.

– Да, я... нет. – Элли, минуту назад готовая во что бы то ни стало овладеть собой и открыть рот, вдруг поняла, что никакая сила на свете не заставит ее сделать это.

– Мисс Бертон, что с вами?

Элли завозилась в кресле, размышляя, стоит ли выложить ему все как есть или просто вскочить прямо сейчас и задать стрекача. 

Она вновь посмотрела на него.

У него были ясные спокойные глаза какого-то непонятного цвета – не то голубого, не то серого, не то зеленого – и необыкновенного рысьего разреза. Они смотрели на нее поверх медицинской маски с искренним сочувствием и желанием помочь, и Элли захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

– Боюсь, сейчас для меня не лучшее время для посещения стоматолога, – едва слышно сказала она и уже готова была выскользнуть из кресла, но он жестом остановил ее.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать – не лучшее?

– То, что я сказала, – раздраженно ответила Элли. – Я сожалею, что отняла ваше время, и – она запнулась, подбирая нужную формулировку, – да, я приду позже.

– Когда? У вас подозрение на воспаление сосудисто-нервного пучка одного из главных жевательных зубов. – Он бросил взгляд в карту. – Возможно, вы до сих пор его не замечали, но это просто чудо, что у вас еще ничего не болит.

– Ну, раз не болит, то я могу... я могу... – она лихорадочно пыталась придумать причину, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

– Нет, вы не можете. – Его звучный бархатистый голос начинал ее бесить.

– Почему это я не могу? – встрепенулась она. – Какая вам разница, здорова я или нет, я даже не ваша пациентка.

– В данный момент вы моя пациентка, и я отвечаю за ваше здоровье. – в его голосе по-прежнему звучало уверенное спокойствие, но теперь к нему присоединились едва заметные металлические нотки.

– Ах вот как, – чувствуя, как в ней нарастает адреналин, проговорила Элли, и уже собиралась ответить какой-нибудь грубостью, но внезапно устало откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Я не могу. Я боюсь, неужели вы не видите? – почти со слезами в голосе спросила она.

На минуту воцарилось молчание.

– Я вижу, – медленно проговорил доктор. – Я лишь не могу понять, вы действительно так сильно напуганы или просто ломаете комедию?

– Я... Что? – она в изумлении подняла на него глаза. На мгновение у нее даже страх прошел. – Вы серьезно думаете?... Но почему?

– Мне трудно представить себе, что можно бояться современной стоматологии, – пожал плечами доктор. Элли подумала, не будет ли ей легче, если она станет мысленно называть его по имени. В прошлом она пыталась проводить такие эксперименты, но они мало помогали. А с Фрикс это и вовсе не имело смысла.

– Может быть, я вас удивлю, но да, – ядовито сказала Элли. – И сильнее, чем вы можете вообразить.

– Смею надеяться, у меня неплохое воображение, – хмыкнул Хан.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, используйте его и отпустите меня прямо сейчас, – Элли сердито посмотрела на него.

Доктор внимательно разглядывал ее и, казалось, все еще не мог поверить, что она говорит серьезно.

Он опустил маску и отложил инструменты.

Некоторое время они сидели и просто смотрели друг на друга.

– Но если вы знали, что у вас фобия – если это действительно так, – то почему вы пришли? – в конце концов нарушил молчание Хан.

– Я думала, что смогу, – страдальческим голосом сказала Элли.

Она понемногу приходила в себя, – ее перестало бросать в дрожь, а ужас, заставлявший все внутри скручиваться и трепетать, постепенно отступал.

– Ну, очевидно, вы смогли, – он посмотрел на нее вопросительно, – так что, возможно, вы недооцениваете свои силы. И, даже если вы не готовы лечиться, в чем я лично не уверен, в любом случае, вы пришли на плановый осмотр, и вряд ли он будет для вас проблемой.

Приняв ее удрученное молчание за согласие, он снова взял в руки инструменты и наклонился над ней, поднимая маску. – Что?

Ее щеки, минуту назад слегка порозовевшие, снова стали бледными, а в глазах плескалась паника.

– Это обычное зеркало, – он посмотрел на инструмент в своей руке. – Что тут страшного?

Элли закрыла глаза. Казалось, она вот-вот заплачет.

Хан швырнул зеркало в поддон для инструментов и сердито посмотрел на нее.

Элли услышала звон ударившихся друг о друга металлических предметов и, распахнув глаза, посмотрела на него с выражением такой муки, словно он только что предложил ей броситься со скалы вниз.

Внезапно его лицо смягчилось. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся внимательно рассматривать ее.

– Да вы не притворяетесь, – с удивлением сказал он, – это действительно фобия. В чистом виде. Такое редко встречается, – его голос звучал негромко и, кажется, восхищенно. – Впрочем, я не специалист и могу ошибаться.

Элли нервно теребила в руках салфетку, которую он один Бог знает когда успел нацепить на нее. У нее возникло жгучее желание содрать ее и бросить ему в лицо.

– И что же мне с вами делать? – после короткой паузы спросил он, скрестив руки на груди.

– Ничего, – почти прошептала Элли.

– Если я не сделаю ничего, очень скоро вы придете снова, и тогда узнаете, что такое настоящий кошмар, – жестко сказал Хан. – Не заставляйте меня живописать вам подробности, я этого не люблю.

Элли тихо пискнула и сильнее вжалась в кресло.

Хан побарабанил пальцами по столику с инструментами. Он еще раз окинул ее внимательным взглядом.

– Что ж, с учетом сложившихся обстоятельств, при условии, что вам некуда дальше тянуть с вашей проблемой, думаю, мне ничего не остается, как попробовать усыпить вас, – ровным голосом сказал он.

Она была слишком испугана, чтобы разбираться, серьезно он говорит или просто иронизирует.

– Совсем? – казалось, побледнеть еще больше было нельзя.

– Совсем, – зловеще подтвердил Хан. – Впрочем, за свою сохранность можете не волноваться. Видите ли, сейчас чрезвычайно важно заставить вас замолчать и успокоиться, – устало произнес он.

Элли расстроенно уставилась на верхнюю пуговицу его халата.

– Хорошо. – кротко сказала она и зажмурилась. – Я попробую. И постараюсь вести себя... тихо, – последние слова прозвучали на грани слышимости, но, похоже, он их все же разобрал - и улыбнулся неожиданно тепло.

– Да уж, постарайтесь, – ответил он и снова потянулся за зеркалом.

Элли распростерлась в кресле, закрыла глаза и открыла рот.

Прошла минута, две. Ничего не произошло. Элли поерзала в кресле и в нетерпении приоткрыла один глаз. Хан сидел и молча смотрел на нее, не двигаясь и, похоже, не собираясь предпринимать вообще ничего.

– Что вы делаете? – беспомощно спросила она.

Он откинулся на спинку вращающегося стула и чуть наклонил голову.

– Пытаюсь понять, сколько вы так протянете, – его голос звучал возмутительно весело, а в глазах искрился смех. Элли свирепо втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Вот что, – он снова опустил маску и стянул с рук резиновые перчатки, – слезайте оттуда.

– Что?

– Слезайте-слезайте, толку от этого все равно мало. Если вас оставить так, у вас случится истерика, а психиатр, – он махнул рукой в сторону двери, очевидно, имея в виду коллег, занимающих соседние кабинеты, – здесь не принимает.

Элли мрачно посмотрела на него.

– Хватило бы и психолога. – она потерла глаза.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Послушайте, мистер Сингх, – девушка начала терять терпение, – почему бы вам просто не сделать свою работу, не оскорбляя меня и не вдаваясь в подробности моей… моего состояния?

– Потому что я не хочу сесть в тюрьму за то, что покалечил пациентку, только потому, что она вертелась в кресле ужом и не позволяла до нее дотронуться, – парировал Хан, бросая перчатки в корзину для мусора. – И вот что, мисс... 

– Бертон, – нетерпеливо напомнила она ему.

– Элис Бертон, – повторил он, заглянув в медицинскую карту, – вам просто повезло, что вы оказались последней пациенткой на сегодня. Но это не значит, что я готов потратить на вас весь вечер и ночь. Вы, без сомнения, исключительная женщина со сложной душевной организацией, но мне бы хотелось закончить до утра.

Элли негромко рассмеялась и, отстегнув салфетку и отдав ему, положила руки на подлокотники кресла, намереваясь встать.

– Вы правы. Но я в самом деле... – она хотела что-то сказать, но вспыхнула и замолчала.

– Не объясняйте. И без того все видно. – Хан встал и направился к ширме в другом конце кабинета. – Раз уж с вами нельзя работать просто так, придется что-нибудь придумать, – сказал он, скрываясь за ней.

Элли вздохнула. В глубине души она все-таки надеялась уйти домой.

– Даже не думайте. – Хан высунулся из-за ширмы, как будто поймал в воздухе ее робкое желание. – Без лечения вы отсюда не уйдете.

Элли застонала.

– Идите сюда. – Между двух белоснежных штор, отгораживающих часть комнаты в противоположной от рабочей зоны кабинета стороне, возникла изящная рука и поманила девушку к себе. – Идите-идите, хуже, чем в кресле, вам все равно не будет.

Элли постояла мгновение, но потом, разозлившись на себя за трусость, решительно шагнула вперед и, преодолев расстояние до ширмы, отдернула занавеску.

– Проходите, – доктор Сингх стоял посреди небольшого пространства, которое можно было бы назвать мини-кабинетом: здесь было два низких удобных кресла, миниатюрный круглый стол и лампа странной ультрасовременной формы. На одном из кресел валялся белый докторский халат; его обладатель внимательно смотрел на девушку, казалось, задумавшись о чем-то.

– Так как добраться до вашего зуба в данный момент не представляется возможным, предлагаю сесть и просто поговорить, – наконец, сказал он. – Где-то здесь был чай, а в благодарность за мою доброту, – он хмыкнул, – мисс Фрикс с утра прислала мне целый пакет свежей выпечки. Там должно было еще что-то остаться.

Элли никак не могла заставить себя переключиться.

– Но как вы думаете выходить из положения? – тихо спросила она. – Если не собираетесь подсыпать мне в чай снотворное, – с мрачной иронией она смерила его взглядом и обхватила себя за плечи.

– Придется экспериментировать, – произнес он в ответ, пропустив мимо ушей ее замечание. – Фобия, – сложная и непостижимая вещь, – пояснил он, видя, что она все еще не понимает, – хотя я до сих пор не уверен, что это она, – будь так, вы бы сюда не пришли. И поскольку вы здесь, наверняка имеется способ все-таки заняться вашим лечением, но – убрав критические раздражители. К примеру, если вас пугает это, – он указал на халат, – то без него легко можно обойтись.

Элли медленно кивнула. Она начинала понимать.

Под халатом у доктора оказались простые черные джинсы и черная водолазка. Вероятно, из-за резкого контраста с одеждой его глаза сделались какого-то невероятного зеленовато-голубого оттенка. Забавная мысль, но в нем было что-то... завораживающее, почти неземное. Элли тряхнула головой, попытавшись прогнать наваждение. Хан в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ней.

– Ну вот, как я и думал, – резкая боль в верхней левой пятерке, – сердито сказал он, сделав ей знак открыть рот, – это ваше возмездие за то, что так долго тянули с походом к врачу, – хищно пробормотал он, показывая ей развернуться к источнику света и внимательно рассматривая ее зубы, но не прикасаясь. От неожиданности Элли забыла, где находится, и резко захлопнув рот, отпрянула назад.

– Да нет там никакой... Нет там ничего! И я пришла на плановый осмотр! – оскорбленно воскликнула она и, бросив на него возмущенный взгляд, упала в ближайшее из кресел.

– Нет, так будет, – ухмыльнулся Хан, – если вы не перестанете строить из себя недотрогу. – Он отодвинул халат, освободив достаточно места для того, чтобы можно было присесть, и опустился во второе кресло.

– Да как вы не понимаете, – Элли спрятала лицо в ладонях, – это не то, что я могу контролировать. – Ее голос звучал глухо и отчаянно. – Я боюсь стоматологов... – она опустила руки и посмотрела на него – с пяти лет. Это как... это все равно что страх пауков. Бессмысленный, дикий, не имеющий причин. От него никак нельзя избавиться.

– Да-да, я оставил шесть из своих восьми глаз где-то в одном из тех шкафов, – он указал на ширму, имея в виду часть комнаты, откуда они пришли, и раздосадованно поморщился, – так что я при всем желании не смогу обнаружить все ваши уязвимые места.

Элли жалобно посмотрела на него. У нее не осталось сил даже возражать.

Внезапно ей пришла в голову безумная идея.

– Может быть, у вас есть что-нибудь... выпить? – неуверенно спросила она и оглянулась, словно рассчитывала увидеть где-нибудь поблизости бутылку виски или коньяка. 

Хан покачал головой.

– Не совмещается с наркозом. У вас, скорее всего, сложный пульпит, это невозможно вылечить, не обколов вас с ног до головы. Или инъекций, – он скептически поднял бровь, – вы тоже боитесь?

– Инъекций – нет, – Элли грустно улыбнулась, – но какое это имеет значение?

– Действительно. – Хан потер переносицу. – А что вас пугает сильнее всего? – внезапно в его глазах засветился азарт.

– В данный момент – выражение вашего лица, – обескураженно сказала Элли. – Не думаю, что нам следует экспериментировать в этом направлении.

– Возможно. – он запустил руку в волосы и отбросил назад тяжелые темные пряди, открывая высокий лоб и на мгновение изменившись до неузнаваемости. Элли невольно проследила за его жестом, снова отвлекшись от разговора и глядя, как точеная белая кисть взмывает наверх, а после опускается и мягко приземляется на матовую поверхность стола.

Она подумала, что уже пора предложить ему поставить чайник.

Хан поймал ее взгляд.

– Вам нравятся мои руки, – спокойно сказал он.

Элли очнулась и недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

– Они... красивы, – неопределенно сказала она. Не то чтобы ее смутила внезапная перемена темы, но она не могла понять, какое это имеет отношение…

Хан небрежно перенес вес своего тела на плечи, опершись на верхнюю часть кресла, и глянул на нее, полуприкрыв глаза.

– Возможно, нам стоит положиться на ваше эстетическое чувство, – он насмешливо улыбнулся, и на мгновение замолчал, запрокинув голову, – может быть, это вас успокоит.

Элли залилась краской. Что, черт возьми, за...

– На свете есть множество вещей столь же опасных, сколь и красивых, – стараясь следить за тем, чтобы голос не дрожал, сказала она.

– Да, вы правы. Простите, я должен был об этом подумать, – весело отозвался доктор Сингх, вновь переводя взгляд на нее. Она настороженно следила за ним, словно бы готовая в любой момент вскочить и убежать. – Но, если вы будете столь любезны положиться на мой опыт, я могу… предложить вам хорошее решение.

Элли замерла.

Не отрывая от нее взгляда, он чуть приподнялся и, позволив своему телу свободно перетечь в новое положение, быстрым кошачьим движением потянувшись к ней, замер в нескольких сантиметрах от ее глаз.

Теперь одна его рука опиралась на спинку кресла за ее спиной, а другая в едва заметном ласкающем жесте легла на подлокотник.

Его губы были слегка обветренными и пахли непонятной смесью свежей мяты и чего-то сладкого. Элли мельком подумала, что вряд ли ей удастся отодвинуться, и, в спешном порядке созывая внутреннее совещание на тему того, хочется ли ей этого, внезапно услышала, что он что-то говорит, обращаясь к ней.

– ... безотказное средство. Я бы сказал, почти идеальное. – Голос Хана был бархатным и настойчивым ровно в той степени, в какой позволяла близость их тел, и какая давала возможность удерживать непринужденность за загривок, не давая ей вырваться из сильной руки.

Пару секунд он пристально смотрел ей в глаза, затем поднял голову и, протянув руку к стене за креслом, где сидела Элли, откинул почти невидимую на фоне светлых обоев дверцу, за которой скрывалась небольшая электронная панель, и нажал одну из кнопок. Элегантный плазменный экран, висящий над сиденьем за его спиной, засветился, и по нему побежали мелкие титры.

– Это один из моих любимых документальных фильмов. Помимо всего прочего, здесь в самом начале имеются кадры того, как выглядят нелеченные зубы в стадии крайней запущенности, – нежно сказал Хан. – Я еще не видел человека, которому бы это не помогло.

С этими словами доктор Сингх поднялся и проследовал по направлению к ширме.

– У вас будет минут пятнадцать до того, как я вернусь, – сказал он, откидывая занавеску, – мне нужно сходить в регистратуру – проверить расписание на завтра. Думаю, этого будет достаточно.

Развернувшись, он исчез за ширмой, и спустя несколько мгновений Элли услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь.

Она обернулась к экрану и уставилась в него невидящим взглядом.

Вернувшись назад, Хан застал Элли подавленно скрутившейся в лечебном кресле, отвернувшись и горестно прижавшись щекой к кожаной подушке подголовника.

Он улыбнулся. Несчастная левая пятерка верхняя, напомнил он себе.

Она уже два часа, как могла быть дома.

– Когда-то давно, – сказал он, усаживаясь на стул рядом с креслом, – стоматологи работали без перчаток. Расхлябанность, косность, антисанитария. И все равно это была хорошая традиция.

Он протянул руку и медленно провел ладонью по ее щеке, на миг задержавшись на ней, а затем осторожно повернул ее лицом к себе.

– Элис, дай мне двадцать минут, и ты забудешь слово «стоматолог» на ближайшие пару лет. – в этот момент его глаза были скорее зелеными, чем голубыми. – И хотя пауки могут действительно сильно кусаться, они не всегда... бывают ядовитыми. И это точно не твоя проблема.

Элли высвободилась из его ладони и неожиданно, откинув голову, громко расхохоталась.

Хан весело улыбнулся в ответ, затем крутанулся на стуле и, поднявшись, направился к одному из шкафов, расположенных в глубине кабинета.

Элли, повернув голову, недоуменно смотрела, как он открывает один ящик за другим, вынимая что-то и тут же отбрасывая – что именно, с ее места было не видно. 

– Где-то тут у меня были... – задумчиво бормотал он, распахивая очередную дверцу и перебирая что-то внутри, – а, вот. – Найдя то, что искал, он закрыл шкаф, потянулся к соседнему и, открыв его, с коротким щелчком вставил диск в стереосистему. – Ты любишь Шопена?

Элли закрыла лицо руками.

Хан вернулся на место и уже натягивал перчатки, оборачиваясь к ней.

– Начнем.


	2. Therapeia. Part II

Элли закрывает глаза – чтобы скрыться от света лампы или еще от чего-то – она не желает знать. Музыка вспыхивает на заднем плане и, словно прозрачная вода, заполняет комнату, тонким слоем растекаясь по полу, шурша и поблескивая на первых нотах.

Она слышит, как он подходит к ней, и глубоко вздыхает, заставляя себя не двигаться. Его руки... ласковы и очень осторожны, и она вздрагивает, будучи не готовой к этому, так что он на мгновение останавливается, но она открывает глаза и едва заметно качает головой, и он, поняв, в чем дело, возвращается к начатому. Быстрый осмотр, мягкое прощупывание, оценка ситуации – проблема существует, но, определенно, не успела разрастись, и это понимает даже Элли. Музыка нарастает, поднимается до лодыжек, подшучивает, играет, ластится к ногам. Спросить у него, что это за пьеса. Он заканчивает осмотр, и Элли спрашивает себя, нужна ли ей передышка.

Кажется, это никого не интересует.

Он двигается быстро, сосредоточенно, его жесты точны и уверенны, словно отрепетированы и выверены годами тренировки, но вместе с тем, они абсолютно естественны. Элли переводит дыхание. Кажется, у него какой-то свой ритм, который невозможно нарушить, – ему можно только подчиняться. Музыка течет и волнуется уже под самой рукой, меняя акценты, летя, подбираясь совсем близко. Страх отощавшей крысой спрыгивает с корабля, и впервые за много лет это означает, что судно сможет вернуться в гавань.

Два коротких укола, почти безболезненных, и она едва успевает настроиться на неприятные ощущения, как все заканчивается. Он не глядя выключает лампу, откидывается на спинку стула и, вытянув длинные ноги и скрестив руки на груди, закрывает глаза.

Минут пять они ждут, пока подействует наркоз, и Элли почти погружается в ленивую дрему, когда свет над ней вспыхивает снова и, придя в себя, она видит рассматривающие ее рысьи глаза.

Полностью пропавшая чувствительность верхней челюсти защищает от боли, и она почти отстраненно следит за тем, как он один за другим берет и кладет на место нужные инструменты, как его пальцы обхватывают наконечник бормашины, как в его руках мелькают лезвия, иглы и шпатели. Он почти не говорит, только изредка, желая, чтобы она сделала то, что ему нужно, роняет пару слов тихим властным голосом, и это больше похоже на команды, чем на просьбы, и Элли неожиданно хочется улыбнуться.

Она закрывает глаза, но теперь уже не потому, что хочет спрятаться, а потому, что так просто удобнее, и оказывается, что отсюда ей не удастся проскочить поворот, за которым – с каждой минутой все больше теплеющая музыка, нахальное визжание бора и ощущение его руки, аккуратно касающейся ее, чтобы переместить в нужную сторону, сталкиваются внутри.

Элли вдруг понимает, что отчаянно цепляется за собственное напряжение, потому что это единственное, что здесь понятно и объяснимо, когда музыка достигает высшей точки и начинает смеяться, взмывая волной и превращаясь в чистый прозрачный фонтан.

Она смеется!..

Хан отпускает ее, скользнув по шее подушечками пальцев, и, потянувшись за пультом, убавляет громкость. Элли мельком думает, что ей не стоит, наверное, смотреть так удивленно. Но поделать с собой ничего не может.

Это было то, чего она боялась?..

Шопен фыркает промокшей под дождем дворовой кошкой и лениво сворачивается в углу, продолжая, однако, наблюдать за ними горящими зрачками чуть приоткрытых глаз.

Элли задумчиво смотрит перед собой, машинально касаясь языком свежей пломбы. Все это как-то...

– Мисс Бертон, не помню, чтобы я давал вам снотворное. – в голосе Хана слышится улыбка, и, наверное, ей нужно возмутиться, но почему-то у нее для этого нет ни малейшего желания.

– Возможно, так было бы лучше, – чуть слышно бормочет она.

– Почему? Я отнял у вас нечто очень ценное? – его глаза откровенно издеваются. – О потере чего вам не следовало бы знать?

Элли чувствует, что ей снова становится весело.

– Безусловно, – кивает она. – Если только веру в несправедливость мира можно считать таковой.

Хан задумывается.

– Пожалуй, – спустя мгновение изрекает он. – Но я не вижу тут никакой проблемы. Могу заверить вас как специалист, что при надлежащем образе жизни и регулярно прилагаемых усилиях эта травма быстро исчезнет. Так что на вашем месте я бы не расстраивался.

Они некоторое время молча смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем принимаются безудержно хохотать.

**Author's Note:**

> Therapeia – слово древнегреческого происхождения, означающее как лечение, оздоровление и лекарство, так и уход и заботу. Является составной частью и терминоэлементом множества медицинских и околомедицинских определений, таких, как «психотерапия», «физиотерапия», «мануальная терапия», «рефлексотерапия», «арт-терапия» и так далее. Слово употреблено в транскрипции греческого написания.


End file.
